My Strive For The Million
My Strive For The Million is created by Ctnumber. Contestants Banana_TSFTM.png|Banana Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball Burger_TSFTM.png|Burger Candle.png|Candle Cherry.png|Cherry Cigarette.png|Cigarette Glue.png|Glue Hammer_TSFTM.png|Hammer Hearty.png|Hearty Key_TSFTM.png|Key Present.png|Present Ruler.png|Ruler Shoe.png|Shoe Soap.png|Soap Toilet Paper.png|Toilet Paper Tomato.png|Tomato Traffic Light.png|Traffic Light Trophy.png|Trophy Tulip.png|Tulip Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Episode 1: The Journey Begins (FInal 20) Mic: Hello, and welcome to My Strive For The Million! I'm your host, Mic. Anyways, here are the contestants that are competing: Banana_TSFTM.png|Banana Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball Burger_TSFTM.png|Burger Candle.png|Candle Cherry.png|Cherry Cigarette.png|Cigarette Glue.png|Glue Hammer_TSFTM.png|Hammer Hearty.png|Hearty Key_TSFTM.png|Key Present.png|Present Ruler.png|Ruler Shoe.png|Shoe Soap.png|Soap Toilet Paper.png|Toilet Paper Tomato.png|Tomato Traffic Light.png|Traffic Light Trophy.png|Trophy Tulip.png|Tulip Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Hammer: So why are we here? Trophy: Because you're the Traitor! Hammer: I'M NOT THE TRAITOR!!!!!! *kicks Trophy* Tulip: Hammer, WHAT HAPPENED?! Hammer: Nothing. Tulip: You're lying! Hammer: No. Tulip: Yes. Hearty: Guys, stop! Tulip: NO ONE CARES HEARTY!!!! Hearty: Oh *starts to cry* Mic: Okay, the first challenge is to jump off a cliff. GO!!!! Trophy: Finished Traffic Light: Finished Mic: Trophy and Traffic Light choose the teams Trophy: Cherry Ruler and Banana Traffic Light: Hearty Tomato and Key Trophy: Candle Glue and Tulip Traffic Light: Present Wardrobe and Toilet Paper Trophy: Hammer Burger and Cigarette Traffic Light: I guess I'll take Shoe Soap and Beach Ball. Mic: For getting second Trophy's team is up for elimination (The votes are in, we're all set, who will go, we don't know yet, but all the viewers have voted! So let's find out who's eliminated!) Mic: Hello, and welcome to the elimination, to make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone's safe, except for Ruler and Glue. They're not the only ones with votes. (Ruler = 10, Glue = 7) Ruler: What?! I'm eliminated already? Mic: Yep 10 votes, you are eliminated. (Ruler gets flung) Mic: Stay tuned for episode 2 of MSFTM! Episode 2: Scorpions On A Train! (Final 19) Mic: the challenge is to make a recovery method go! Traffic Light: team I think we should make recovery watches Present: fine with me Toilet Paper: as long as I HAVE A PERSONAL ONE! Tomato: sure Key:: *has heart eyes at Traffic Light* great idea! With Trophy's team Trophy: lets make a MRC Burger: but how? Candle: yeah Tulip: Same Trophy: lets do IT! Later Mic: hmm Trophy's team wins so TL's team is up for elimination (The votes are in, we're all set, who will go, we don't know yet, but all the viewers have voted! So let's find out who's eliminated!) Mic: Hello, and welcome to the elimination, to make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone's safe, except for Traffic Light and Toilet Paper. They're not the only ones with votes. (TL = 6, TP = 6) Mic: Both are tied with 6 votes so we need to settle this with a tiebreaker challenge! The tiebreaker challenge is to rip your necktie. (TL rips tie) Toilet Paper: What? Mic: TP, it's time to go. (TP gets flung) Mic: Stay tuned for episode 3 of MSFTM! Episode 3: The Arena Of Death! (Final 18) Category:Fan Fiction Pages